Don't Know What I'm Diving Into
by gooseberrie
Summary: 'It's funny, really, how every time he thinks he can't fall any harder for Blaine he looks at Kurt with those crazily huge hazel eyes and he's lost again.' Kurt/Blaine. Fluff.


**Title: **Don't Know What I'm Diving Into

**Author: **matchingbowties

**Rating: **PG / K+

**Word Count: **1, 300+

**Pairings: **Kurt/Blaine

**Warnings: **none.

**Spoilers: **Um... I'll play it safe and say season 3, so far. But it's not really spoiler-y?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. The lyrics (in italics) and title are taken from Lifehouse's "Hanging By A Moment".

**Summary: **'It's funny, really, how every time he thinks he can't fall any harder for Blaine he looks at Kurt with those crazily huge hazel eyes and he's lost again.'

**A/N: **This is a Christmas present for **Jess (ithinkivelostmyself on tumblr)**. I kind of love Lifehouse a lot, and I had this song on repeat and it fits Klaine (or at least, in my head it does), so I came up with this. And apparently, 'this' is 1,000 plus words of pure fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt begins, quietly. He wants to tell Blaine about the role, <em>needs<em> to tell him; while lead in a NYADA Drama Department production Guys and Dolls, Sky Masterson specifically, is not quite what he anticipated when he dreamed of Broadway, he's still so, so excited to have the part.

" – and then Sugar came in, and said some crazy thing about how we were all copying her, and of course me and Artie and Tina fell about laughing, and they got so mad at us, it was insane, and –"

Kurt smiles, half-listening to Blaine's run-on story about whatever it was that had happened in Glee Club that day; he's not really too worried about their on-going battle of song with the new freshmen in the club, but it makes him so happy to see that Blaine has found friends at McKinley. Especially since those friends are the same people he's known for so long and are really like family now.

"_Blaine._"

"Oh, sorry, what is it?" Blaine crosses his legs on the bed and looks at him intently, and Kurt wishes so badly that Blaine was here with him.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you until I was sure, but I just got the letter today so –"

_Teenage Dream_ comes on the radio at that moment, though, and Blaine shushes him.

"Our song, remember?"

He proceeds to jump off the bed (or fall off, more like, in his excitement), and turns the volume up to an _obscene _level.

"Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy" he sing-shouts in the direction of his laptop, over the music, and of course he's pitch-perfect and sounds so much better than Katy, as usual.

"You know, this song is absolutely _terrible_." Kurt comments, wondering if Blaine can even hear him over the pumping bass, but Blaine just grins; "_We can dance until we die_,", in his voice that Kurt remembers telling Mercedes was 'like a dream', as he bounces around his room. Kurt forgets it sometimes, with how much responsibility Blaine takes on, but he's really just a five-year-old at heart.

As the song draws to a close, Blaine settles back on the bed.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Kurt's thrown a little by how smoothly he makes the transition from insane little boy to charming almost-grown-up boyfriend; really though, he should be used to it by now.

"Oh, nothing –" he smiles gently, deciding it can wait for later, " – just that I love you."

.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

.

"You wanted to tell me something, the other night?"

Kurt's taken aback, charmed by how sweet it is that Blaine remembers everything he said in some random, late-night Skype conversation. It's funny, really, how every time he thinks he can't fall any harder for Blaine, he looks at Kurt with those crazily huge hazel eyes and he's lost again.

"Oh – well, I was just going to say that I got this, um, part – it's not big, and it's certainly not Broadway, but –"

Blaine's smile looks like it could drop off his face. "Who are you playing? Is it something I know?"

"I'd hope you know who Sky Masterson is," he says with a grin.

"Oh – Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so – I'm so proud of you, you know?"

And yeah, Kurt knows – but really, what matters to him the most is the fact that Blaine hadn't given him an incredulous look, a slightly sceptical 'Are you serious?' or 'You're kidding'. He'd just... taken it straight for what it was, and Kurt can't even begin to describe how important it is to him, that Blaine believes in him _that much_.

"Oh my God," says Blaine, sounding gleeful, and Kurt looks up curiously. "Oh my God, I can't wait to tell Coach Beiste tomorrow – the look on her face is going to be_ hilarious_. Not manly enough, my ass!"

Kurt giggles along with him, looking slightly wistful though because he's never really gotten over the hurt from the whole West Side Story thing, the pain of losing out because of the very core elements of who he is.

"I knew you'd get here someday, baby." Blaine says, the pride evident in is voice. "And next year, I'll be right there in the audience cheering you on."

Kurt kind of wants to laugh and cry at the same time, because this is really what keeps him going even on the days when he has a pile that reaches the ceiling of homework to do and he's stressed out of his mind; Blaine's unwavering, continuous optimism and hope, his belief in _them_. Even though it sounds ridiculously cheesy even in Kurt's mind, Blaine really does give him hope.

"I know you will."

.

_I'm letting go of all I held on to_

.

"Blaine."

"_I'm not sticking around to watch you go down..._"

"Blaaaaaaine."

"_Wanna be your lover, not your fuckin' mother,_"

And okay, wow, it's kind of insanely hot when Blaine swears, and Kurt's breath is gone for a minute. He's kind of grateful for Blaine's love for the top 40, sometimes; still, he has something to say.

"BLAINE ANDERSON."

"_Can't be your saviour –_ what?"

"I know the trashy pop addict living inside you needs feeding, but could you listen for a minute?"

"Mhmm?"

"Well –" and now Kurt finds he doesn't really know how to phrase this. "Um – you know the flat?"

"Oh my God, it's been repossessed, hasn't it? It's been repossessed, and now you're homeless and freezing while I sit happily in Ohio, I bet you're sitting on top of Rachel and Skyping me from the inside of a trash can –"

"Blaine. You're being ridiculous. Do you think I would really be this calm if I was living inside a trash can?"

"... I guess not."

"What I was _going_ to say was, Rachel is moving in with her boyfriend in a month and... well, this flat is too big for one person."

"You – you want me to move in with you?" Blaine chokes a little in shock; the former, Burt-approved plan had been for him to live in a dorm room and visit Kurt and Rachel as often as possible.

"Yeah?" says Kurt, a little unsure because _what if Blaine isn't ready for this, he doesn't want to push him into something he doesn't want_ –

"I – as long as your dad doesn't murder me first, that shouldn't even have to be a question."

Two weeks later, a little envelope arrives at Blaine's house, marked 'Blaine's Key' in handwriting he would recognise anywhere. He hopes it's not _too_ pathetic that he sleeps with it under his pillow every night.

.

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

.

Blaine's watching Beauty and the Beast, _again_, supposedly so he can christen the DVD player.

Kurt's cleaning the bathroom; while he refuses to succumb to being the 'house-husband', as such, he's still the clean freak he was in high school, and absolutely _will not_ live in an un-hygienic flat. Just as he's done with the sink, he hears the end credits of the movie, and what sounds suspiciously like sniffling from the direction of the bedroom.

Blaine shuffles towards him, arms outstretched and clearly asking for a hug, and Kurt kind of has to pause for a minute and take a deep breath because he's still getting used to this _living together_ thing; having Blaine right there, a few feet away, when they've been miles apart for a whole year.

"Unless you want to be sprayed in the face with disinfectant too, then no, honey, I can't give you a hug."

"But it's such a _happy_ ending!"

"Mhmmm." He's kind of used to Blaine's affinity for all things Disney by now; though while he can appreciate a good fairytale, he doesn't quite get the need to watch them _over_ and _over_ obsessively. He looks up to find Blaine staring at him, just staring, like he's transfixed or something.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"You're perfect."

"And you're cheesy."

Blaine grins. "You love me anyway."

As he pulls him in for a kiss, Kurt has to smile. "I guess so."

.

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

.


End file.
